Love At Last Sight:Not Again!
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Kim loves Ron even after he leaves for California.But what happens after he returns after 3 years?Will he still feel the same way about Kim?Or will his heart lie with someone else?R&R please!
1. Author's Note

**Love At Last Sight: Not Again!**

A/N- Hi, everyone! It's Jade! Back again with the sequel to Love At Last Sight. Now presenting Love At Last Sight: Not Again! As you know in LALS, Kim had trouble admitting that she loved Ron the way he loved her. Finally, when Ron is about to leave for California, Kim admits her love for him to him, but he still leaves. Well, in this story, Ron is back! But the thing is, he's not alone! In this story, Ron's the one in denial about his love for Kim. Now everyone has to try to get Ron to admit his love for her. Will they convince him? Or will it be too late? You'll have to read to find out!

Jade


	2. Prologue

**Love At Last Sight: Not Again!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothing**** but the plot**

**Summary: Kim loves Ron even after he leaves for California. But what happens when he returns after 3 years? Will he still feel the same way about Kim? Or will his heart lie with someone else? Read and enjoy!**

--

**Prologue**

Kim sat in her living room watching TV. Just then, her phone started ringing. She saw that it was a California number. She answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked, confused.

"Hey, is that you, Kim?" the person asked.

Kim's eyes widened. "Ron?" she asked.

"Hey, Kim!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully.

Kim's jaw dropped this time. "Oh my gosh, Ron! It is you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kim, how are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm great, Ron. What about you? I haven't heard from you in 3 years," Kim said.

"Yeah, I'm great, too. Sorry about not calling. This new job has kept me busy," Ron said.

Kim sighed. "Wow, Ron. You sound 3 years older," she said.

Ron chuckled. "Thanks, Kim. So do you," he said. Kim laughed. "Hey, Kim?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Kim asked in a sweet voice.

"Guess what," Ron said.

"Um….You got a tan," Kim guessed.

"Yes, but no," Ron said.

"Ok, um….Rufus got a tan?" Kim asked.

"Kim," Ron laughed.

Kim giggled. "Ok, Ron, I give up," she said.

"I'm coming home!" Ron exclaimed. Kim dropped the phone from shock. The she heard Ron say, "In two weeks! I'm also bringing a surprise! I can't wait to see you, Kim!" A smile broke out on Kim's face. She picked up the phone.

"That's great, Ronnie. I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've missed you, too. Look, Kim, I gotta go," Ron said in a rush.

Kim was confused. "Uh, ok," she said.

"Great. I'll call you and tell you the day I'm coming," Ron said.

"Ok," Kim said.

"Bye, KP," Ron said.

"Bye, Ronnie," Kim said. Then she hung up.

Kim sat there for a minute before she suddenly screamed happily. Once that was over, she picked up the phone and started dialing Monique's number.

As she waited for her to answer, she said to herself, "This is so exciting."

--

How'd you like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 1:Surprise,Surprise

**Love At Last Sight: Not Again!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothing**** but the plot**

**Summary: Kim loves Ron even after he leaves for California. But what happens when he returns after 3 years? Will he still feel the same way about Kim? Or will his heart lie with someone else? Read and enjoy!**

**--**

Kim, Monique, Felix, the twins, Bonnie, and Josh were waiting in the airport for Ron's arrival. Kim and Monique were overly excited, but Josh wasn't as thrilled.

He groaned. "Uh, when is this plane gonna land? We've been here forever," he said flopping down in a chair. Monique turned around and glared at him.

"Josh, shut up. You are such a kill joy. I've tolerated you for this long, but now you're really starting to get on my nerves with all your damn complaining," she started. Josh looked at her wide eyed.

Monique continued. "First of all: Don't ruin this for Kim, second of all: The boy is coming from California, and third of all: Don't sit here and act like you're not fucking excited that Ron is coming home," she said.

Josh huffed and looked away. "I was just saying we've been here awhile," he mumbled. Monique rolled her eyes and turned back around. She started talking to Kim.

About 45 minutes passed before they heard that the California flight landed. Kim was excited all over again. About another 10 minutes passed and Josh was getting frustrated again.

"Uh, where is he?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Ron standing there with a huge grin. Their eyes widened and a huge smile broke out on Kim's face.

"Ron!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. Monique and Bonnie ran up and hugged him. Kim was so excited that she couldn't move. All she could do was smile.

After Ron finally got Bonnie and Monique off him, he walked over to Josh and Felix and gave them a manly hug. Then he looked at Kim, who still couldn't move. He walked over to her and smiled.

After a few seconds, Ron wrapped Kim in a hug. Kim hugged him back. She could feel tears coming on. After a minute, Ron pulled back and kissed Kim. The rest of the gang smiled at this sight.

When he pulled away, Kim had a huge smile on her face. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

Ron smiled. "I've missed you, too," he whispered back. Then he let her go and looked at everyone else. "I've missed all you guys," he said.

Just then, Rufus popped out of his pocket and said, "Hi!"

"Rufus!" they all exclaimed.

Ron looked down. "Are those the twins?" he asked.

Monique and Felix nodded. "Yep. This is Michael and this is Anthony," Monique said. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and the twins began to play with him.

"Ok, so I told you that I had a surprise," Ron told them all. They nodded. "Well, I think it's about time I showed it to you," he said. Then he turned and waved someone over. They all looked at him expectantly.

Just then, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came up and wrapped her arms around Ron. All of their smiles faded and was replaced with a look of shock and confusion.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my fiancé," Ron said smiling widely. Their eyes widened. Bonnie studied the woman.

Then her jaw dropped. "Tara?!" she exclaimed.

The woman smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi," she said.

Kim's heart sank and hit rock bottom. She couldn't believe what she saw seeing. The man she's always loved, engaged? This was too much for her.

"Don't ya just love surprises?" she mumbled sadly.

--

Well, there you have it. Ron's engaged to Tara. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Reviews! I want 'em! And if you have anything bad to say, don't say it. Keep it to yourself. Tell someone else. This is only my second Kim Possible story. Oh, and I need ideas for chapter 2. Give me some!


	4. Chapter 2:How Did This Happen?

**Hey, guys! I finally got up chapter 2. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I got some great ideas and I had to find a way to write them. **

**I also had very bad writers block. I really wanna thank the people who haven't given up on me yet. Well, for those of you who still are reading, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

It was quiet. Felix, being the nice guy that he is, decided to congratulate Ron.

"Wow, man. That's great. Good for you. Congrats," he said.

Ron smiled. "Thanks, man," he said.

"Yeah, you're the second of us to get married," Josh said.

"Who's married?" Ron asked.

"We are," Monique said, pointing to herself and Felix.

"That's awesome!" Ron exclaimed. They just nodded. Bonnie looked at Tara.

"Hey, Tara, let's go, um, talk about how this happened," she said.

"Okay," Tara answered. She let go of Ron and followed Bonnie to a bench. Monique looked at Kim, who looked really sad now. She placed her hand on her arm and led her to the other girls. Josh and Felix just stared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

Just then, Josh blurted out, "What's wrong with you, man?" This startled Ron and Felix and they both just stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Hello? Remember Kim? She still loves you man and you pop up with a fiancé," Josh said.

"I figured Kim would have moved on by now," Ron said.

"You kissed her," Felix pointed out.

"Tara said it was okay," Ron replied.

"But you still did it. Kim loves you. You kiss her and get her hopes up. Then you announce that you're engaged," Josh said.

"Well, I can see how she could be confused, but, seriously, I never thought Kin would wait for me. I mean, we haven't talked since I left. I bumped into Tara, we ended up going out, and a few months ago, I asked her to marry me," Ron explained.

Josh and Felix sighed. "Ok, man. We're still happy for you," Josh said.

"Thank you," Ron said.

xxxxxx

"Tara, tell me how this happened," Bonnie said.

Tara smiled. "Well, you know how I moved to California a few years ago?" she asked. Bonnie nodded and Tara continued. "Well, I bumped into Ron one day at the beach and he suggested that we go out sometime and we did," she said.

"Finally, he asked me out and I said yes and three months ago, he asked me to marry him," Tara said happily. She held up her hand and showed off her ring. It was silver with a big diamond in the middle and it had smaller diamonds going down the side of it. Kim almost rolled her eyes. "And, Kim?" Tara asked. Kim looked at her. She didn't want to speak, afraid she might snap on Tara.

"Did you know that Ron couldn't stop talking about you? Sometimes, I felt like he only asked me out and asked me to marry him, because he thought you've moved on. Oh, but other times," she sighed dreamily, "He completely changed my mind." She smiled.

Kim gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Monique noticed this and grabbed her arm. "Ookay, I think it's time to go. I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the whole day at an airport," she said. Then she pulled Kim away. As she walked by the guys, she said, "Let's go. Kim's not feeling well."

She grabbed Anthony's hand. She looked at Kim and asked, "Would you?" Kim nodded and grabbed Michael's hand. Everyone else stood there a minute watching them walk toward the exit. Then they shrugged and followed.

xxxxxx

Kim was sitting in her living room watching the food channel, which happens to be Ron's favorite channel. Just then, Monique burst in her house. "Alright, girl, we have to think of a way to…Why are you watching the food channel?" she asked. Kim blushed and turned off the TV.

"I was just seeing what they were doing today," she said.

Monique sat down beside her. "Girl, that's Ron favorite channel," she said.

"I know that! I like food channels," Kim lied.

"Aww, Kim, You miss your Ron, don't you?" Monique asked.

"He's not my Ron! He's Tara's…and, no, I do not miss him," Kim said.

"You're lying," Monique said.

Kim looked down. "So what if I miss him? He's getting married to Tara," she said.

"And you're not gonna try and stop him?" Monique asked.

"What can I do, Monique? He loves her and he's over me," Kim said.

"You can make him love you. You can show him what he stands to lose if he loses you," Monique didn't say anything. "And I'll be here to help you," Monique finished.

Kim gave her a half smile. "Thank you so much, Mo," she said.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. Now, get your butt up off that couch and come with me," Monique said.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"The mall," Monique said.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"You'll see," Monique said and pulled Kim out of the house.

xxxxxx

"Ok, why are we here again?" Kim asked as she and Monique walked through the mall.

"To get you a LBD to impress Ron," Monique said.

"Monique," Kim whined.

"You want him back, don't you?" Monique asked.

"Yes," Kim replied.

"Well, then, trust me. You're gonna have to blow him away when we all go out tonight," Monique said.

They walked into a store and started looking around. "Say this does work, Monique," Kim started.

"Mhm," Monique said, still looking.

"What makes you think he's just gonna leave Tara based on his old love for me?" Kim asked.

Monique looked up at her. "Kim, why are you so doubtful?" she asked. She started looking again. "If Ron's the same guy I've known since high school, he will. Ron may be dumb at times, but he's not stupid. Besides, if it doesn't work, I'll beat him until he admits he loves you," she said.

Kim sighed. "I don't want forced love, Monique," she said.

Just when Monique was about to reply, she saw a dress. "Oh my God, Kim. This is perfect! Go try it on," she demanded. Kim sighed, took the dress, and went in the dressing room. Less than five minutes later, she came out.

"Monique, do you really think I can pull this off?" she asked. The dress was black and stopped at the middle of her thighs. It hugged her, but too tight. It had two straps that tied around her neck. Monique looked at her and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. We are most definitely gonna buy that dress," she sighed and went back in the dressing room. Once they had bought the dress, they out and walking again. "Kim, you've been sighing a lot lately," Monique said.

"That's because I'm not completely sure if this is going to work," Kim said.

"Well, Kim, if you keep thinking like that, of course nothing good will happen. You need to have faith. I promise you'll get Ron back," Monique said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kim admitted.

"I know I'm right. Now, let's go to the hair salon," Monique said. Kim chuckled as her best friend dragged her to the hair salon.

Later that night

Kim and Monique pulled up at Ron's house. They noticed that Bonnie and Josh were there. They got out and walked up to the door. "You ready?" Monique asked. Kim took a deep breath and nodded. "Let me look at you," Monique said. Kim faced her. In addition to the dress, Kim put on some black stockings and some three inch, open toe, black heels. Monique looked her over and nodded.

Then she rang the door bell. Ron answered the door. Once he saw them, his widened slightly. "Wow, Kim, you look great," he said. Kim smiled and Monique cleared her throat. Ron shook his head and said, "Uh, um, you look great, too, Monique."

Monique smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then she and Kim walked in the house. Ron closed the door and walked up beside them. "Come on. Bonnie and Josh are in the living room," he said. He led them to into the living room. Everyone was in there except Felix. He stayed home to watch the twins. "Hey, guys, they're here," Ron said as they walked in.

They flashed a smile in their direction. Kim looked around. "Where's Tara?" she asked.

"Oh, she's-."

Ron started, but was interrupted by Tara saying, "I'm right there." She was standing at the top of the staircase. Everyone looked up at her and Kim gasped.

"Oh, wow, Tara. You look so hot," Bonnie said. Tara smiled and started walking down the stairs. She was wearing a corset club dress with crystal closure. It was black with pink and white designs. She also had some sexy retro black patent Mary Jane pumps. _'She does look hot,'_ Kim thought.

Ron gawked over Tara. "You look great, Tar," he said, not taking his eyes off her. She walked over to him and kissed him. Kim looked away. Monique noticed this and put an arm around her.

"Thanks," Tara said.

Ron cleared his throat and looked at the others. "Alright, let's go," he said.

xxxxxx

They were all sitting inside a restaurant waiting for their food. As they talked, all of Ron's attention was directed to Tara. Kim was silent as she angrily stared at them. Ron whispered something to Tara and she giggled. Kim picked up her drink and took a long drink. Then she slammed her cup down on the table.

Everyone at the table looked at her. "Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Kim smiled slightly, seeing that it was the first thing he said to her since they got there.

"Nothing. Just thinking," she said.

"About what?" Tara asked.

Ron looked at her. "Excuse me? I believe I was talking to her," he said, pretending to be angry.

Tara played along. "Well, maybe I want to be apart of this conversation," she said.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to be," Ron said.

"Well, maybe I don't care if you want me to be," Tara said.

"Oh, really?" Ron challenged.

"Oh, really," Tara said. Just then, Ron started tickling her. Tara tried to contain her laughter since they were in a restaurant.

Kim's smile faded. She sat back in her chair and sighed. _'Of course he wouldn't notice. I knew this wouldn't work,'_ she thought sadly. Just then, Ron kissed Tara. Kim had enough. She leaned over to Monique. "I'm leaving. He's been ignoring me all night," she whispered.

"No, don't leave. I'm sure things will get better," Monique whispered back, not fully believing herself.

"I'm getting out of here, Monique. I knew this wouldn't work. I'm just gonna leave before a bigger fool of myself," Kim said and stood up.

"Kim," Monique begged. Everyone else looked at her.

"Kim, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I just remembered something that I forgot," Kim said and walked away from the table.

"Ronnie, maybe you should check on her," Tara said. Ron nodded and got up. He ran after Kim. He saw her go out the door. He quickened his pace.

"Kim!" he called when he was outside. Kim stopped and turned around. He ran up to her. "What's going on? Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"I told you in the restaurant," Kim said, not looking at him.

"Kim, you know I know you better than that," Ron said.

Kim looked up at him. "Look, Ron, there's nothing wrong, okay? So, please, just let me leave," she said.

"Kim," Ron said.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Kim said. Then she turned around and started walking down the sidewalk. Ron just stared after her.

As Kim walked, she wiped away some stray tears. She felt really stupid for attempting to get Ron to notice her. She lost all hope of ever getting him back. When she got home, put the dress in the very back of her closet, along with the shoes. Then she climbed into bed. She started thinking about Ron again and it made her sad again. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

--

Well, there we go. Tell me whatcha think. Please review!


	5. Chapter 3:Spending Time

**Hey, guys. So sorry it took so long to update. I know you're probably getting tired of waiting. I had a lot of good ideas and I was trying to figure out which ones to use and how to put them. **

**Once again, sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**Well to all you guys who are still reading and haven't given up on me, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She reluctantly got out of bed and trudged out of her room and down the stairs. She looked through the peek hole to see Ron standing on the other side.

She was hesitant to open the door. As glad as she was that he was there, she was not ready to face him. She looked through the peek hole again and saw that Ron had turned around and started walking to his car. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ron?" she called. Ron turned around and smiled. He walked back up the door.

"Hey, KP," he said. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Kim replied.

Ron looked down. He felt sort of guilty now. He knew Kim was probably still upset about last night. She's his best friend and he ignored her. He also knew that she was probably still upset about him showing up with Tara, but he couldn't help that. You can't help how you feel.

"I'm just really tired, that's all," Kim assured him.

She sensed that Ron thought he was the reason she felt bad, even though he kind of was. He did kiss her, making her think he still had feelings for her, and then announcing that he was getting married to Tara. Then staring at her in her black dress and then ignoring her for the rest of night.

Ron looked up as relief washed over him. "Oh, well, uh, sorry for waking you up," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. So, what's up?" Kim asked as she opened the door wider to let Ron in.

Ron sighed. "I lust wanted to apologize," he said as he walked in the house.

Kim shut the door. "For what?"

"You know, for last night. I know was kind of ignoring you and I'm sorry," Ron said.

'_Kind of?' _Kim thought. _'More like totally ignoring me.'_ Ron's talking interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"Also for showing up with Tara. I know that it was a shock to all of you and probably you the most. Josh and Felix told me that you were, um, still in love with me," Ron said.

Kim's eyes widened. "Th-they did?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes, and if I'd known that, I wouldn't have-,"

"It's alright, Ron. It was my fault. I didn't call you and anything, so how could you know? So, don't apologize. It's not your fault," Kim said.

Ron smiled. "Ok, good. Now that that's out of the way, I have something to ask you," he said.

"What's that?" Kim asked, looking at Ron expectantly.

"Do you want to hang out today? It'll be the first time we've been alone together since I've been back and I want to make up for last night," he said.

Kim thought about it. She finally getting alone time with Ron. He's finally paying attention to her. _'Wow. Monique was right.'_ Finally, Kim smiled and said, "Yes, I would love to. Just let me go change and all that good stuff and we can leave, ok?"

"Alright," Ron said.

xxxxxx

Kim and Ron were standing in front of the Statue of Liberty. They had taken pictures of them in front of it and now they were just looking at it.

"I know I've been here a dozen times, but it still looks amazing everytime," Kim said.

Ron nodded. "After three years, it looks beautiful all over again," he said.

Kim looked at him as he stared at the statue. _'Just like you,'_ she thought. Then she quickly turned her head as Ron looked down at her.

"You know," he started. Kim looked at him. "I've always wanted to go to the top, but I was afraid that I would get all the way to the top of the stairs, trip, and roll all the way back down," he finished with a chuckled.

Kim tried not to laugh, but she didn't succeed. She started giggling uncontrollably. She could totally imagine Ron doing that. He was always a klutz. Ron playfully glared at her.

"And what are you laughing at, Miss Giggle Box?" he asked.

Kim stopped laughing, but she didn't stop smiling. "I do believe I'm laughing at my best friend," she said. Then she started laughing again.

Ron smiled. "I've really missed you, Kim," he said.

Kim stopped laughing and smiled back. "I've really missed you, too."

They stood there looking at each other in the eyes. Kim's heart was racing. Ron's heart was going just as fast. Just then, a breeze came by and blew Kim's hair in her face. Ron melted inside. For some reason, all of his old feelings for Kim started rushing back to him. _'I forgot how beautiful she was,'_ he thought. All of sudden, he was confused. I mean, he couldn't like Kim again, could he? He was getting married to Tara. That means he loves her, right?

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. Then he sighed. Kim looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked, putting her hand on his arm.

They both felt a shock go through their bodies when Kim touched him. This caused Kim to drop her hand. Ron's arm still was tingling at the spot she touched him. He looked at her.

"Kim, let's take a walk in the park," he said.

"Ok," Kim said, a little confused. That just kind of popped up out nowhere. Ron put his arm around Kim's shoulders and led her in the direction of the park. It was quiet for the first few minutes of the park. Then Ron finally broke the silence.

"So, Kim, tell me. What have you doing for the past three years? Have you dated anyone else?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "Yes, I've had a few relationships, but they never lasted long," she said.

"Why? Were they threatened by you? Afraid you would beat them up?" Ron asked with a smile. Kim looked at him. _'Wow, he is gorgeous. Gosh, this is why my relationships never lasted,'_ she thought.

"Actually, it's because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Kim said.

"Really?" Ron asked. Kim looked down and smiled. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Ron chuckled. "You're blushing, so it must be true," he said.

Kim blushed even more. They sat down on a bench. Then Ron shook his head.

"If you couldn't stop thinking about me, then why didn't you call me?" he asked.

Kim shrugged. "I guess I was half expecting you call me," she said.

"So was I, but if I didn't call you, why didn't call me?" Ron asked.

"I could ask you the thing," Kim said.

"I told you I was busy with the job," Ron said.

"And Tara, too, apparently," Kim said with a slight attitude. Ron sighed and so did Kim. She didn't mean to sound mean, but she couldn't help it. She envied Tara. Tara got the guy she wanted, who happened to be the same guy Kim wanted, but what could she do? It was obvious that Ron loved her or else he wouldn't be marrying her, right?

Kim placed her hand on his knee. "Look, Ron, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Hey, why don't we go to the top of the Statue of Liberty," she joked.

Ron's eyes widened. "Or why don't we go eat lunch instead?" he said, grabbing Kim's hand and standing up. Kim laughed as she followed Ron back to his car.

Later that night

After lunch, Ron took Kim to the Niagara Falls. They were there all day talking and enjoying each other's company. They would probably still be there if Tara didn't call Ron and demand him to come home. So, now they were pulling up in front of Kim's house.

Kim looked at Ron. "I had a great time with you today, Ron," she said, smiling.

Ron nodded. "Me too. Let's do this more often," he suggested. "Like, maybe tomorrow? I'm going to pick out my tux and I would really like the company."

Kim nodded. "Sure, I'd love to go with you," she said.

Ron smiled widely and said, "Great. I'll pick you at four."

"Ok," Kim said. "Goodnight."

"Night, Kim."

Kim got out of the car and walked up to her door. Before she went inside, she waved goodbye to Ron. Ron waved back before pulling away. Kim walked inside and shut the door. Then she leaned against the door and sighed. Just then, her pocket started vibrating. She took out her phone to see Monique's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello," she answered.

"Where have you been?!" was the response she got.

"Well, hi, Monique. I'm doing great, thanks for asking," Kim replied sarcastically.

"Sorry for yelling, but I've been trying to reach you all day," Monique said.

"I was with Ron," Kim said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I had the most amazing time."

"Well, tell me about it later, but right now I have an idea," Monique said.

"Another one?" Kim asked.

"Look, I know the first one didn't exactly work out like I planned, but this one is sure fire," Monique said.

Kim sighed. "Okay, I'm listening. I don't know why, but go ahead," she said.

"Ok, here's the deal."

Kim listened carefully to the plan. Once Monique finished, she talked.

"And you're sure this going to work?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"And you've talked to him about this?"

"No, but I will. Now, tell me about your day with Ron," Monique said.

Kim sighed as she remembered her day with Ron. _'This was the best day ever,'_ she thought as she started filling Monique in on her day.

--

How'd you like it? Review and tell me what you think. Also, review if you want me to continue. Later!


	6. Apology

Hey,guys.I am so sorry I am taking so long.My internet got turned off and it just got turned back on today.It's been off for about a week.I'm still working on the chapter,but I am piled with overdue work that I have to do for school.I'll post as soon as I can.

Jade


	7. Chapter 4:Monique's Plan part 1

Hey, what's up? Here's the real chapter 4. Once again, sorry it took so long.

--

Monique was at Kim's house making sure Kim knew the plan. As Kim got ready for Ron, Monique followed her around going over the plan. Kim was getting kind of annoyed with Monique following her around, but she knew she was just trying to help her.

"Okay, do you have it?" Monique asked.

"Monique, I had it six 'I have it's ago," Kim said.

"Ok, good. Now, I'm going home to check on my babies. Call me when Ron gets here. Bye, girl," Monique called as she walked out of Kim's room.

"Bye, Mo," Kim called.

She heard her front door close, followed by a car pulling off. Kim finished getting ready. Then she went downstairs to wait for Ron. She made sure she had her cell phone. It was a important part of the plan. Kim wasn't completely sure about the plan, but at the same time, she thought there was a possible chance it could work. She wasn't too sure that Monique's other plan to get Ron to notice her would work and the now they're hanging out like the old times.

Kim sighed. _'The old times,'_ Kim thought. The times when she didn't have to worry about Ron getting married to one of her old friends. The times when Ron was madly in love with her and no one else. "Those times are over now," she mumbled to herself. Just then, she heard a horn blow. She looked out her window and saw that it was Ron. A smile appeared on her face as she waved at him. She took out her cell phone and called Monique.

"Hey, what's up?" Monique asked.

"He's here," Kim said as she walked out of her house.

"Ok, call me when you get there. You remember what to do, right?" Monique asked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, Monique," she said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," Kim said and hung up. Then she got in the car. Ron looked at her and smiled. "Hi, Ron," she said as she smiled back.

"Hey, Kim. How are you doing on this lovely day?" Ron asked.

Kim giggled. "Well, I'm doing quite fine. Thanks for asking, kind sir," she said playing along.

Ron chuckled. "You all set?"

Kim nodded and said, "Yep."

Ron put the car in drive and pulled away from Kim's house. It was silent for the first few minutes. Ron finally decided to break the silence. "So…nice weather we're having," he said.

Kim looked at him. "Yeah," she said slowly.

Ron nodded slowly. "We could use a little rain," he said.

Kim chuckled and put her hand on Ron's arm. "Ronnie, not trying to sound rude or anything, but you're attempt at small talk sucks," she said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so…awkward," Ron said with a laugh.

Kim nodded. Then she looked at Ron. "So, uh, when's the wedding?" she asked.

The question kind of caught Ron off guard. He never expected Kim to ask that since she wasn't really all that excited about him getting married. "Um, in four weeks," he said.

"Really? That's pretty quick. You proposed only three months ago," Kim said surprised.

"Yeah, well, Tara didn't want a huge wedding," Ron said, sounding a little disappointed.

Kim noticed this. "And you did," she said looking at him.

Ron looked at her and almost immediately got lost in her eyes. Kim gazed in his, too. Both of them forgot that they driving down the highway. Just then, a car beside them blew the horn. Ron snapped out of it and looked up. He saw that they were to run the red light and he slammed on brakes. The car came to screeching halt just passed the line. Ron blew a breath. Then he mumbled, "Sorry about that."

Kim looked away. "It's okay," she said.

The rest of the drive was silent. Soon, they pulled up to the building. They got out of the car and Kim let Ron walk in front of her so he wouldn't hear her talking to Monique.

"Are you there?" Monique asked as soon as she answered.

"Yeah, luckily," Kim said.

"Luckily? What happened?" Monique asked.

"We almost ran a red light into oncoming traffic," Kim said as she sat down and watched Ron look for a tux.

"How did you do that?" Monique asked.

"We were talking and then we just got lost in each other's eyes," Kim said, getting up and starting to look, too.

"Aw, that's cute. If you guys keep this up, we won't need the plan," Monique said.

"It's not cute when you get in a collision…and why can't we just leave him alone?" Kim asked.

"Because if we do, you both are gonna miss out on something special," Monique said.

Kim sighed and looked up at Ron. She smiled slightly. "Ok, Monique, I'll continue to go along with this," she started.

"That's all I ask," Monique said.

"But if we get caught, it was your idea," Kim finished.

"Okay. Now, I'm about to call Josh. Call me when you leave, alright?"

"Alright."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Kim hung up and walked over to Ron. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, not yet, but some of these are really nice," he said holding up one and looking at it.

Kim smiled. "That one's really nice," she said.

"You think so?" Ron said putting it up to his body.

Kim nodded. "Yes, you should go try it on," she suggested.

"Okay," Ron said and started walking to a dressing room. Kim sat down and waited.

Ron walked in the room and quickly shut the door and locked it. Then he hung the tux on a hook and took out his phone. He quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Felix, it's me," Ron said.

"Hey, Ron, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Felix asked.

"No, not even close," Ron said.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"I think I might like Kim again," Ron said.

Felix was quiet for a few seconds. Then he asked, "Is that it? That's your problem?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Hm, ok. Now, could you tell me what's wrong with that?"

"I'm getting married," Ron said.

"And now it's become illegal to like someone because you're getting married?" Felix asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know! Felix, you're not helping me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ok, dude, calm down," Felix chuckled. "Now, you said that you _think_ you like Kim again," he started.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Well, you don't know for sure, so you don't have a real problem. But first off, what makes you think you like Kim again?" Felix asked.

"Well, yesterday, me and Kim hung out and she touched my arm and I felt all tingly all over. I also got lost in her eyes. Then we hung out at the Niagara Falls and Tara called and I was really disappointed, because I wanted to stay with Kim. Then, today, on our way to look for a tux for me, we got lost in each other's eyes again and almost ran a red light," Ron explained. "I'm losing my mind here. You gotta help me."

Felix let what Ron told him process. Then he said, "Hmm, I see. Well, Ron, I can tell you this. You most definitely love Kim if you almost get in a car accident looking into her eyes," he said.

Ron groaned. Then he suddenly realized what Felix said. "Wait, you said 'love'. Love?" he asked.

"Ron, it's kind of obvious. You having that tingly feeling and being disappointed when you have to leave her. I was the same way with Monique and I realized that it was love I was feeling for her, not like," Felix said.

Ron groaned again. Then something suddenly came over him. "Felix, I get what you're saying, but I can't believe it. There's no possible way I could love Kim and still want to get married to Tara. There's just no way," he said.

"Do you really believe what you're saying right now?" Felix asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Well, ok, Ron. I tried, but if really feel that way, then there's nothing I can do. I'll talk to later," Felix said kind of disappointed and hung up.

Ron sighed and hung up his phone. As he changed into the tux, he kept thinking about what Felix said. _'Love? There's no way…is there? No, it can't be…can it? Ugh!'_ he thought. He was really getting frustrated with all of this. He finished changing and looked at himself in the mirror. Then he opened the door and stepped out. Kim stood up and looked him up and down.

"Wow, that is perfect! That tux just screams you, Ron. It's saying _'Ron, buy me! Buy me!'_" she exclaimed.

Ron chuckled. "A little dramatic, Kim. So, you really think that this is the one?" he asked.

"Of course," Kim said smiling at him.

Ron gazed at her smile and then his gaze rose to her eyes. _'No, not this again,'_ he thought. He quickly looked away. "Ok, I'll get it. Thanks," he said. Then he walked back to the dressing room.

Kim's smile faded. She noticed how Ron looked away from her. Now, she really wasn't sure about how Ron felt about her. She sighed and took out her phone. She called Monique.

"Hey," Monique answered.

"Hey, we're about to leave," Kim said.

"What's wrong? You sound a little down," Monique asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," Kim said.

"You sure?" Monique asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, okay. Now could you get Ron to go back to your place?" Monique asked.

"Why? That's not a part of the plan," Kim said.

"I know, but Josh just got to the house and I need more time," Monique said.

"Okay," Kim said. "Just call and tell me when it's a good time to let him leave. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," Monique said and hung up.

Kim hung up her phone just as Ron walked out. "Ok, let's go," he said.

Kim followed him to the cash register. After the tux was paid for, they were on their way back to Kim's house. Ron made sure to keep his attention on the road. When they arrived at the house, Kim looked at Ron.

"Hey, why don't you come in for a while," she suggested.

Ron hesitated and this didn't go unnoticed by Kim. She sighed. "Look, if you don't want to, I get it. I understand if you want to spend all your spare time with Tara," she said, purposely trying to make him feel guilty and he sort of did.

Ron sighed and said, "Actually, I would like to come in for a while."

Kim immediately perked up. "Great! Come on," she said and got out of the car.

Ron stared after her. "I do believe she just tricked me into coming in," he said to himself. Then he chuckled and got out of the car. "She's pretty good," he said as he followed her inside.

--

Well, there you go. I'll try to update sooner next time, I promise. Please, please, please review. I'll love you forever if you do…well, maybe not..but I would really appreciate it.

Jade


	8. Chapter 5:Monique's Plan part 2

Hey, there. Told you I was gonna update sooner. Well, here is chapter 5.

--

_(Earlier that day)_

Josh was sitting in his room watching T.V. when his phone rang, almost scaring him to death. _'Holy crap!'_ he thought as he placed his hand over his heart and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he breathed out.

"Hey, Josh, what's up?"

"Monique?"

"Yeah, it's me," Monique said.

"Well, this is a surprise, literally," Josh said.

"Ok, well, I haven't called you in awhile and I just wanted to see what you've been up to," Monique said.

Josh was a little skeptical. "I've been alright," he said.

"Hm, that's good. How's Bonnie?" Monique asked.

Now Josh was convinced that she really didn't care. "Ok, Monique, cut the crap. What do you want?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Monique asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You know that me and Bonnie are not together anymore and you never call me unless you want something. Now, what can I do for you?" Josh said.

Monique sighed. "Ok, you got me. I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"And what's that?" Josh asked. Monique filled him in about the plan. When she was done, he nodded and asked, "So, basically, you want me to ruin everything?"

"Well, not everything," Monique said. "We're building a new and better relationship."

Josh thought about it. Then he nodded again. "I really like this idea. It's kinda devious…Ok, I'll do it," he said.

"Great. Now, I need you to go to the house right now," Monique said.

"Ok, I can do that," Josh said.

"And I want you to call me as soon as you get there, got it?" Monique asked.

"Ok," Josh said.

"Listen, Josh, don't screw this up. I will hurt you if you do," Monique threatened.

"Hmm, Monique, I like it when you're in demand," Josh flirted.

"Ugh, don't waste your breath, I'm taken. Now, get going," Monique said.

Josh chuckled. "Alright, I'm on it," he said.

"Good. Call me later. Oh, and Josh?" Monique asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for doing this for me," Monique said.

"No problem," Josh said and hung up the phone. Then he sat back and thought over the plan again. "Monique really loves her best friend," he concluded. Then he got up and grabbed his car keys. Then he headed to the house. It took him about 15 minutes to get there. Before he got out of the car, he took out his cell and called Monique.

"What's up?" Monique answered.

"I'm here," Josh said.

"Ok, let me call Kim and I'll call you right back," Monique said.

"Ok," Josh said and hung up. He sat in the car and waited for Monique to call him back. He looked up at the house to see the blinds close. He chuckled. "She's most definitely home," he said to himself. Just then, his phone rang and scared him again. "I really need to get used to that," he mumbled. Then he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ok, I called Kim and she has Ron at her house, so you have plenty of time. I'll call you and tell you when to leave, and when I tell you, you leave right then. I'm not exactly in the mood to get caught," Monique said.

"Ok, I gotcha," Josh said and hung up. Then he got out of his car and started walking up to the door. He rung the door bell and waited.

A few seconds later, he heard some shuffling. Then a chain scraped and the dead bolt clicked and Tara opened the door. She looked a little scared and angry.

"Josh! Why were you just sitting there? You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were some kind of burglar or…rapist!" she exclaimed.

Josh chuckled. "Sorry for scaring you. I was waiting on a phone call," he said.

"Oh, well what are you doing here?" Tara asked. "Ron's not here."

"Actually, I came here to see you," Josh said.

Tara looked confused and suspicious. She took a step back as she eyed him. "Why?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't talked to you that much since you've been here," Josh said. "Can I come in?"

Tara eyed him for a few more seconds before she stepped back and opened the door wider. "Yeah, come on in," she said.

Josh walked in the house and Tara looked around to see if any of her nosy neighbors were watching. Then she closed the door. "Let's go to the kitchen," she said as she walked by Josh.

He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Tara sat on the opposite end. She just stared at him. Josh felt a little uncomfortable. He shifted his eyes and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Just wondering what you're really doing here," Tara said.

"I told you," Josh said.

"And I don't believe it," Tara said.

Josh thought about what to say. Then he smirked. "Well if you must know, Tara," he started as he got up and started walking toward her, "I just had to see you," he said and stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"Why?" Tara asked kind of worried.

"Well, I never said anything, but," Josh walked behind her and bent down to her ear, "you were and still are so…hot," he whispered.

Tara's eyes widened as she looked straight ahead. "W-what?" she stammered.

Josh got beside her and turned her to face him. "Don't you get, Tara? I…want…you," he said, slowly looking her up and down.

Tara gulped. Josh smiled. The plan was working perfectly. Just then, Tara slid out of her seat and slowly backed up. "Y-yo-you don't mean that. No, you're just messing with my head," she said.

Josh walked toward her. Tara backed up into a counter and Josh put his hands on the counter on either side of her waist so she couldn't move. "Now, now, Tara. Why would I want to mess with your pretty little head? I'd rather mess with other things," he said sliding one of his hands down her thigh.

Tara's breath hitched in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't move either. Just then, to Tara's disappointment, Josh pulled away.

"But, you're getting married, so…," he trailed of as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Tara started breathing again. "Um, yeah, I am," she said. Then she slowly sat back down. She and Josh stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, out of nowhere, Tara hopped on the island and quickly crawled over to Josh. Once she was in front of him, she said, "What's one time gonna hurt?"

Josh was somewhat surprised as she got on top of him and kissed him. _'Mission accomplished,'_ he thought as he kissed her back. He picked her up and carried her to the living room. Then he put her on the couch and got on top of her. They resumed their previous actions, only this time, Josh slid his hand up the front of Tara's shirt. Just then, his phone rang.

"Just ignore it," Tara mumbled in the kiss.

"I can't. It might be important," Josh said and reluctantly pulled away. He took out his phone and saw that it was Monique.

"Yeah?" he answered, trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

"Ron's on his…What were you doing?" Monique asked.

"Nothing," Josh lied.

"Are you two having sex?" Monique asked somewhat surprised.

"No!" Josh exclaimed.

"But you were about to," Monique said.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Ugh, Josh, could you hurry up?" Tara asked impatiently.

"Shh," Josh said to her.

Monique chuckled. "Wow, you're doing your job well. Anyways, Ron is on his way back, so get out of there now," she said.

Josh groaned. Then he said, "Alright." Then he hung up. He looked at Tara, who was smiling seductively at him. He groaned again. "I gotta go," he said.

Tara's smile faded immediately. "What? You just got here," she said.

"I know, but something just came up and I gotta go now," Josh said.

"Can't it wait for, I don't know, a hour or two?" Tara asked.

"Not unless you want me to die," Josh mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Josh said and bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. Then he got up headed toward the door. "Seeya!" he called as he walked out.

Tara sat up and pouted. About 10 minutes went by and Ron walked in the house.

"Hey, Tar Bear," he said.

Tara smiled. "Hi, Ronnie. How did tuxedo hunting go?" she asked.

Ron sat down beside her. "Great. Kim and I found the perfect one," he said.

Tara's smile faded a little. "Oh,…you went with Kim. I didn't know that," she said.

"Yeah, and she convinced me to buy this really nice one," Ron said and pulled Tara closer. Then he sniffed the air. Then he sniffed Tara. "That's a interesting fragrance you have on, Tar," he said.

Tara thought about it. "What? I don't have on a-," then it hit her, "Oh! Yes, it's new," she said.

"It's very masculine," Ron said and sniffed her again.

"Uh, I wanted to try something different," Tara lied. Then she kissed Ron. "I'm gonna go take a shower now," she said. Then she got up and ran upstairs.

Ron stared after her. "I just have this strange feeling that she did something she wasn't supposed to," he said to himself. Then he shook his head turned on the T.V.

--

What did you think? I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted you to get a taste of the second part of Monique's plan. Anyways, please review. You know I want 'em.

Oh, yeah. That "Tar Bear" thing.Just think of Care Bear and put her name in it...that's if you didn't know.

Jade


	9. Chapter 6:A Day Gone Wrong

_(About a week later)_

During the past week, Monique's plan has been going according to plan. Kim and Ron have been spending more and more time together and Josh and Tara have to. At the same time, Monique and Kim are getting a little worried; the wedding is now three weeks away and Ron and Tara have spending some time together planning it more. Today, Tara was going to pick out her dress and she invited Kim, Monique, and Bonnie. They were all at the store watching Tara try on dresses. Kim was bored out of her mind. All she wanted to do was spend more time with Ron.

"Ok, what do you guys think about this one?" Tara asked coming out of the dressing room.

They all stared at the dress. "Way too long," they all said in unison.

"But it's perfect if you plan on tripping and rolling down the aisle," Bonnie said. Kim and Monique laughed as Tara groaned.

"Ok. Could you hand me that one?" she asked.

Monique got up and handed Tara a dress. Tara took the dress and went back into the dressing room. Just then, Kim's phone started ringing. She took it out and saw that it was a text from Ron.

'_I can't wait to see you!'_ it read.

Kim groaned as she replied. _'Sorry, Ron, but I can't come. I'm with Tara the mall helping her find a wedding dress'_

'_Oh, ok, well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye'_ Ron replied.

Kim huffed and angrily shut her phone. "This is ridiculous," she said.

"What is?" Bonnie asked.

"I could be spending time with Ron, but no, I'm here looking for wedding dresses," Kim said.

"Yeah, I do have other things to do," Monique said, looking at her watch.

Just then, Tara came out. "Ok, what about this one?" she asked.

All of their eyes widened. "Way too short," they all said.

"But it's perfect if you plan on being a strip tease for Ron," Bonnie said. Kim and Monique laughed again.

Tara groaned again. "Bonnie," she whined.

Bonnie laughed. "Ok, calm down. Come on, let's go find another dress," she said and she and Tara walked away.

Monique looked at Kim. "Ok, look, Kim. We really need to speed up progress," she said. "The wedding is three weeks away."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that. I'm just as much worried as you are. I most definitely don't this wedding to take place," she said.

Monique nodded. "And Josh can only do but so much now that Tara and Ron are spending more time together. We can't let him get caught," she said.

"And I can only spend but so much time with Ron now because of her," Kim said. Then she sighed. "The plan is great, Monique. It's just…not as great as it used to be."

Monique just nodded in agreement. Just then, Bonnie and Tara came back with a dress. Bonnie sat down beside Kim as Tara went to try the dress on.

"What were you two talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Does it matter?" Monique asked.

"Yes, because both of you looked upset. Now, what's going on?" Bonnie said.

"Nothing big," Kim said. Then, suddenly, her face brightened. She looked at Monique with a huge grin.

"What?" Monique asked.

"I have an idea," she said.

"Tell me," Monique said and Kim whispered it in her ear.

Bonnie was confused. "What's going on?" she asked just to be ignored. Just then, Tara came out with the most beautiful and most perfect dress on.

"Ok, this one has to be it," she said with a huge smile.

Just when Bonnie was about to agree, Kim smirked and said, "It totally does not do you justice."

Monique smirked, too. "Looks like you're gonna have to get one made," she said.

Tara's face fell and Bonnie looked at them like they were nuts.

xxxxx

The four were walking through the mall since they couldn't find a dress for Tara, according to Kim and Monique. They decided to go to the food court. They sat down at one of the tables.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Tara asked.

"I'm not really all that hungry," Kim said.

"Me neither," Monique said.

"Neither am I," Bonnie said.

"I'm not hungry either," Tara said.

"Then why did we come here?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea," Bonnie said. The rest of them laughed a bit. Then Tara looked at Bonnie.

"So, Bonnie, I heard that you and Josh were dating," she said.

Bonnie scoffed. "Not since a month ago. We broke up," she said.

Tara's face seemed to brighten up and Kim and Monique noticed this. "Really? Why?" Tara asked.

"It's actually kind of a funny story," Bonnie said.

"Could you tell us?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, you never did tell us why you two broke up," Monique said.

"Well, here's what happened. We caught each other cheating on each other," Bonnie said.

"You mean you caught him cheating on you," Kim said.

Bonnie shook her head. "I said what I meant," she said.

"How in the world could that happen?" Monique asked.

"Well, one night, I went to a party and I met some guy, whose name escapes me," Bonnie started. The rest of them laughed. Bonnie smiled, too. Then she continued. "Anyway, we went back to my place and hung out for a few minutes before he was all over me. Before I knew it, we were headed to my room and my shirt was almost completely off. When I opened the door, I see Josh in our bed with another woman," she said. The rest of them gasped.

"Are you serious?" Tara asked and Bonnie nodded in response.

"You weren't mad?" Kim asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, not at all, because I didn't have a right to be. But you should've seen the look on his face. He had this shocked expression,like a deer stuck in headlights,it was hilarious. Anyway, later, after we sent the other two home, we broke up, because we realized we just couldn't be faithful to one another and afterwards, we decided to make the breakup official," she said with a grin.

Monique rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said and Bonnie laughed.

"Wow, that was interesting," Tara said. Just then her phone rang. She looked at it and almost immediately, a huge smile broke out on her face. She quickly answered. "Hi, babe," she said.

She listened to person on the other end and her smile grew. Then she said, "Alright, I'm leaving right now. Try not to miss me too much." Then she hung up and squealed. Then she looked at the other three. "I have to go," she said.

"Was that Ron?" Kim asked, knowing exactly who it was.

"Uh, yeah," Tara shifted her eyes, "Yes, it was and he really needs to see me," she said. "Bye." Then she quickly walked away.

"Huh…Tara must really love Ron," Bonnie said.

Kim smirked at Monique. "Yeah, very much," she said and Monique snickered.

Bonnie eyed them suspiciously. "Ok, you two have been having these little inside jokes and now they're making me mad. I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now," she said.

Kim and Monique looked at her. "You really wanna know?" Kim asked.

Bonnie nodded. Kim looked at Monique and she nodded. Then Kim looked at Bonnie and said, "Ok, here's the deal. Monique came up this plan to help me get Ron back. The plan is working perfectly, just not fast enough. So, we said Tara's dress wasn't the one so it will put the wedding off a little longer."

Bonnie let what she had told her sink her. "I can't believe you guys are doing this," she said. "Tara's your friend and you're trying to sabotage her relationship so you'll be happy."

Monique rolled her eyes. "Please, Tara is not that innocent," she said.

Kim would've agreed if she wasn't to busy thinking about what Bonnie said. _'She is so right. I am trying to sabotage their relationship for my own happiness. I mean, it's our fault she's even cheating on Ron,'_ she thought. "I can't believe we did this," she whispered.

Monique looked at her appalled. "Oh, Kim, don't you go soft on me now!" she exclaimed.

Kim looked at her. "Monique, she's right! We are totally sabotaging for my happiness! Tara wouldn't have even thought about Josh if it weren't us!" she argued.

Bonnie looked confused. "Josh?" she asked only to be ignored.

"Kim, don't you think if Tara wasn't thinking about doing it in the first place she wouldn't have done it?" Monique asked.

"Did what?" Bonnie asked only to be ignored again.

"Maybe Josh got her thinking about it," Kim shot.

"Or _maybe_ Josh just brought it to the light," Monique shot back.

"Will someone clue me in?" Bonnie asked, getting impatient.

"Why are you defending him!?" Kim almost yelled.

"Because he's helping!" Monique exclaimed.

"Helping ruin a good thing!" Kim exclaimed.

"No, helping you! I'm trying to make you happy! That's what good friends do!" Monique shouted. A few people around them were watching the argument.

"HEY!" Bonnie shouted, causing everyone to look at her, including Kim and Monique. She calmed down. "I'm a little lost," she said in her regular tone. Everyone else went back to what they were doing.

Kim sighed and looked down. Monique was still a little upset, but she did calm down a lot. Then she said, "It's nothing and please, don't push it any further. I'd rather not talk about it."

Kim looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Monique. I know you're only trying to help me, so I should be saying thank you. So, thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it," she said. Then she stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going!?" Monique called after her. When Kim disappeared around the corner, she sat back and sighed. Bonnie turned and looked at her.

"You have a unique friend," she said.

Monique chuckled and shook her head. "That I do."

xxxxx

Kim went back to the bridal store. She went over to the section they were a before and found the dress that Tara tried on last. She gazed at it and smiled sadly. "This really is a beautiful dress," she mumbled to herself. "Ron's gonna love it." Then she carried it to the cashier.

"Very nice dress. Good choice," the cashier said as she rung it up. "So, when's the big day?"

Kim realized that she thought the dress was for her. Then she sighed. "In three weeks," she said, trying to sound excited.

The cashier smiled. "Well, you're gonna look beautiful in this dress. The groom is one lucky guy," she said.

The thought of Ron made Kim smile. "Yeah, he's really something special. I'm the lucky one to have him in my life," she said.

The cashier nodded and handed Kim the dress after Kim paid for it. "Well, I hope everything goes great."

"Thanks," Kim said and walked out of the store. As she walked by the food court, she noticed that Monique and Bonnie were gone. She was kind of grateful for that. She didn't want them to see her with the dress. She exited the mall and went to her car. She put the dress in and then got in herself. She decided to drop the dress off at their house. She started the car and pulled away from the mall.

About 15 minutes later, Kim was walking up the steps of Ron's house. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the door. Then she knocked. A few moments later, the door opened and Ron was in view. "Kim. What are you doing here?" he asked obviously surprised.

Kim smiled. "I'm, uh, here to drop Tara's dress off. She had to go somewhere and she asked me to bring it for her," she said.

Ron nodded. "Ok. Oh, uh, come on in," he said, stepping aside and letting Kim by. Kim looked around. This was the first time she had been to their house and it was really nice. "Come on, I'll show you to the room," Ron said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kim nodded and followed Ron up the stairs. He walked a little ways down the hall before he stopped at a door and opened it. "You can put it in here," he said. Kim walked in the room and put the dress on the bed. When she about to leave the room, something caught her eye. It was a old picture of her and Ron in preschool. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Aw, we were so cute together," she whispered to herself. She looked up to see that Ron had left. She sighed and looked at the other pictures. She picked up a picture of her and Ron in junior high. She made a face. "I am so glad I don't have those anymore," she said, referring to the braces. She put the picture down and noticed a picture of the two of them in high school. She smiled. "I can't believe Ron still has all of these," she said. She looked over all the pictures again before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Kim walked downstairs. As she neared the kitchen, she heard Ron talking. She figured he was talking on the phone. She stopped walking and listened.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. Kim and I are just friends," she heard him say. Her heart sank as she sighed. _'I knew it,'_ she thought sadly. She kept listening.

"Sure, I love her, but not the way she loves me. I'm completely into Tara and I can't wait to marry her. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Ron said.

Kim's world came crashing down. She tried to hold back her tears, but didn't succeed. They rolled down her cheeks. She tried to contain herself, but she ended up crying out by accident. Ron heard this and he quickly ended his conversation. Then he walked out of the kitchen to see Kim standing beside the door crying. He knew then that she had heard the conversation.

"Oh, Kim, I-," he started.

"It's ok, Ron. You don't have to explain," Kim interrupted, still trying to hold back her tears. "I understand."

Ron shook his head. "No, Kim, you don't under-," he tried again.

"I get it," Kim said and walked past him to the door.

"Kim!" he called, but Kim walked out and shut the door behind her. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat down and put his head in his hands. This was way too familiar to him. The last this happened, he had told Kim he was in love with her. The only difference was Kim didn't leave crying because of a misunderstanding. All what Kim had heard was a lie. He didn't mean any of the things he said. He had called one of his old buddies from California and he was nagging him about Kim. Ron only said those things to get him to shut up. He tried to explain that to Kim, but she wasn't hearing it.

Now, he was left with a problem. He didn't want Kim mad at him or hurt by him. He most definitely didn't want her to believe what he had said was true. He had to find a way to get to Kim to listen to him and believe him.

xxxxx

As Kim drove home, what Ron said kept replaying in her mind. She could hardly pay attention to the road from crying so hard. When she arrived home, she cut her car off, sat there, and cried. This was the second time Ron had made her cry since he had been back. He's made her feel sad, happy, confused, loved, and hot in a matter of a week. Only he could make her feel those different emotions. She loved him, but she finally sees how he really feels about her.

All she could do now was cry. Her feelings and hopes were crushed. She didn't want to believe what he said was true. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, until it made her tired. Then she got out of her car and trudged to her door. Once she was in the house, she laid down her couch and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of Ron and all the good times they shared.

--

My gosh, everything is just going wrong. So, tell me what you think. You know I wanna know.

Jade


	10. Chapter 7:Confrontation

"Damn it," Ron said to himself as he threw his phone on the couch beside him. Kim didn't answer his call…again. He's called her almost 20 times in the past three days trying to apologize, but she never answered. He even went to her house, but she wasn't home. He just couldn't reach her and it was making him mad. It also ticked him off that everyone else around him was happy, like Tara. Almost everyday, she skipped around the house merrily. He didn't know what made her so giddy.

"Hi, Ronnie," Tara said as she walked downstairs. When Ron didn't answer, she stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Well, that tells me that something is wrong. What's going on?" Tara asked as she walked to the couch and sat beside him.

"Kim's what's wrong," Ron said.

"What about Kim?"

"She heard me say something, misunderstood it, and now she's not talking to me. Well, not that I would know since she's not answering my calls," Ron said.

Tara resisted the urge to smile. Instead, she grabbed Ron's hand and put her other hand on his cheek. "It's ok, Ron. I'm sure Kim will come around. All have to do is invite her to the wedding," she said. "Even though you probably were going to do that already."

"What good is that going to do?" Ron asked.

"It will give you the chance to talk to her, so I'll invite her. In fact, I can do better than that," Tara said.

xxxxx

"You want me to be what?" Kim asked as she stared at Tara in disbelief.

"I want you to be my maid of honor," Tara said with a sweet smile.

"But I thought Bonnie-," Kim started.

"Bonnie is ok with the whole thing," Tara interrupted. "She said it was my wedding, so it was my decision."

"Are you sure, though?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure. So, now, when we all go out to get the bride's maids dresses, you come, too, ok?" Tara asked, walking towards the door.

"But I-,"

"Ok, great! Seeya, Kim," Tara called as she walked out.

Kim just stared at the door for a moment. Then she shook her head and went to call Monique.

"Hey, Kim, what's going on?" Monique answered.

"Tara put me in the wedding," Kim said.

"She what!?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, as the maid of honor," Kim said.

"Well, this wasn't what I planned," Monique said.

"Yeah, me neither. I just wanted to be there to support…" Kim trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Monique asked.

"Nothing," Kim said.

"Are you sure?" Monique asked.

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Ok. So, have you talked to Ron lately?" Monique asked.

Kim rolled her eyes. _'Of course she would ask when I don't want to talk about him,'_ she thought. "No, and I don't want to," Kim said.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kim said.

"Would you just tell me?" Monique said.

"I'd rather not," Kim said.

"Kim."

"Monique."

Monique huffed. "Fine. Be that way," she said.

"I will," Kim said.

Kim figured Monique was angry since she didn't say anything. Then, Monique laughed a bit. "Gosh, Kim, you've gotten so mean over the years," she said.

Kim laughed, too. "Yeah," she said. Then she sighed. "You really wanna know?" she asked.

"That would be nice," Monique said.

"So, I went to Ron's house a few days ago to drop off something. I overheard him talking on the phone. He said and I quote, 'Kim and I are just friends. Sure I love her, but not the way she loves me. I'm completely into Tara and I can't wait to marry her. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her'" she said.

"No he didn't," Monique said in disbelief.

"He did. Then he tried to tell me that I didn't understand. I think I understood it perfectly clear. I walked out on him and cried the whole way home and then some," Kim said.

"Aw, Kim, I'm so sorry. That is so not like Ron," Monique said.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to believe, but it was hard not to. I was in shock and I felt like a complete idiot for loving the way I do," Kim said.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" Monique asked trying to make Kim feel better.

Kim laughed. Then she said, "No, that's ok. I don't want him to be all bruised up on the day of the wedding," she said.

Monique laughed, too. "You want me to come over. I'll bring the twins. Maybe they'll entertain you," she said.

"Ok, sure," Kim said. "I could use a good laugh."

"Alright, we'll be over soon," Monique said.

"Ok, seeya soon," Kim said and hung up the phone. She smiled. She could always count on Monique. That's why she loved her. She always tried to make her feel better and did anything to make her happy. Kim got up and put away all her breakables before the twins got there.

xxxxx

Josh fell over on his bed next to Tara. They were both sweating, breathing hard, and naked. Tara looked at Josh and smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"I swear, this gets better every time," she breathed out.

"So, you're saying that at first, it was terrible?" Josh asked.

"No, it was great the first time, and it got better every time since then," Tara said and snuggled up next to him. Josh smiled and kissed her forehead. He put an arm around her.

It was quiet for a few minutes while they caught their breath. Once they breathing normally again, Tara said, "I have a new maid of honor."

"Is that so? I thought Bonnie was gonna be your maid of honor," Josh said.

"Well, that was before Ron told me he was having problems with Kim and he wanted to talk to her. So, I made her my maid of honor," Tara said.

"Well, wasn't that sweet of you?" Josh said sarcastically as he held her tighter.

"Shut up," Tara giggled as she ran her nails up and down Josh's chest.

"So, uh, about the wedding," Josh started.

"What about it?" Tara asked.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, Ron's my friend and-," he started.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Tara interrupted. "Instead, let's _physically_ talk about something else."

Josh arched one eyebrow and smirked. "Man, you just can't get enough of me," he said.

"And never will," Tara said and kissed him.

One week later

Kim was at the bridal store again. Only this, she was looking for a dress. Being the maid of honor was still kind of shocking to her. Tara just came out of nowhere and told her she was taking Bonnie's place. Bonnie really didn't seem to mind that much, though. So, here Kim was. Looking for a dress for a wedding that she didn't really want to be a part of. She just wanted to be there for Ron. Now, she really didn't have a choice, but be there. Well, she did have a choice, but for some reason, she just wanted Tara to have what she wanted, even though she was cheating on her best friend.

"Oh, Kim, that dress is perfect," Tara said, interrupting Kim from her thoughts. "Hey, girls, Kim just found the most perfect dress for you guys. So, find your size and try it on."

The other four girls went to where they were and found the dress that was their size. As Kim waited to try her dress on, Tara came up to her.

"So, are you going to the bachelorette party next week?" she asked.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really one to party like that."

"Aw, come on, Kim. You have to have fun sometime," Tara said.

"I do have fun, just not like that and I never thought you did either," Kim said, smirking at her.

Tara smiled. "I know I wasn't like this in high school, but ever since I moved to California, I learned to have tons of fun. I went to a lot of parties on the beach and I hung out almost every night. I had a lot of friends. Then I bumped into Ron and we had fun together," she said. "I really love him."

Kim shook her head slightly. "Then why are you doing this to him?"

Tara's smile faded. Then she looked at Kim. "What? Doing what to him?" she asked.

Kim lowered her voice. "Why are you cheating on him?"

Tara furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Kim stared at her for a moment. Then she sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

Tara stared at her for a moment this time as she thought about Kim said. Then she looked at the other girls. "You guys all set?" she asked, putting on a fake smile. When they all said yes, she looked at Kim. "What about you, Kim?"

Kim looked at her. Then she nodded. "Yes, I am," she said.

Tara turned around. "Alright. Let's buy them," she said and started walking up to the counter. The other girls followed.

Kim walked behind everyone else. She was thinking about what just happened. She didn't know why she didn't just get Tara to confess, even though she already knew. She just wanted to know why Tara would do this if she really loved him. I guess if she would've gotten Tara to confess, Tara would probably feel so guilty that she would tell Ron and for some reason, she didn't want that. She didn't want him to be crushed, even though he crushed her. She knew he deserved to know, but it seemed like he really loved Tara and he would be devastated if he found out. Kim was really considering on telling him, so he could hurt like he made her hurt, but she couldn't do that to him. You can't help how you feel, so she can't that against him. She just wanted him to understand how she was feeling.

After Kim's dress was paid for, they all went their separate ways. Since Kim and Tara parked beside each other, they walked together. They avoided eye contact with each as they walked. They didn't even say anything to each other when they got to their cars.

Just when Kim was about to get in her car, Tara said, "Kim."

Kim glanced at her. "Yes?"

Tara sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kim looked up at her. "What?" she asked.

Tara let out a breath. Then she said, "I know you didn't want to be my maid of honor."

Kim shook her head. "Oh, no, it's ok. Really, I don't mind," she said.

"I just did it for Ron. He told me you two were having problems, so I put you in the wedding so you two could talk. I just wanted to do this for him," Tara looked down, "He deserves it." Then she looked back up. "Ron's a great guy and I'm sure whatever he said was just a misunderstanding. So, whatever you're mad at him about, you should just hear him out and find out the real meaning," she said. Then she sighed and shook her head. She looked down again. "He really is a great man," she said. Then she turned around and got in her car. Then she pulled away.

Kim stood there for a minute thinking about what she said. She sighed. _'She's right,'_ she thought. Then she got in her car and went home.

xxxxx

Tara got out of her car and ran up to the front door of her house. She unlocked the door and ran inside. "Ron!" she called.

Ron walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Tar, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," Tara said and walked up to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her hips.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Ron asked, looking really concerned.

"I…," Tara trailed off. She stared at him and she saw how much he cared for her. She knew he would be totally heart broken if she told him she was cheating on him with his friend. She looked into his eyes. He looked worried and concerned. She sighed. She couldn't do that to him. Instead, she said, "I just wanted to tell you that…everything's set and, uh, we can move up the wedding."

Ron smiled. "Really? You really want to?" he asked.

Tara smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes," she said.

Ron's smile got bigger and he hugged her. Tara hugged him back, but not with as much enthusiasm. She stopped smiling completely and sighed. She felt so guilty now, but she didn't know why it just started. She never felt this way before. Then she thought about Kim. Kim confronted her about cheating on Ron and got her thinking about it. She knew and she wasn't too happy about it. That's why she felt like this. She sighed again and pulled away from Ron. She smiled at him.

"I'm going upstairs and call all the girls," she said and walked past him to the staircase.

Ron felt a little confused. Tara didn't seem too excited about this. To be honest, he wasn't all that excited either. With Kim not talking to him, the wedding wouldn't be all that great, even if she was in it. He felt terrible for making her cry. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. That's why he had to fix things. He couldn't stand to have her hate him. He couldn't bear. He freakin' loved her, for crying out loud!

--

Well, darn. The wedding is moved up. And, yes, Ron finally gave in and admitted to himself that he loved Kim. Well, tell me what you think. I wanna know.

Jade


	11. Chapter 8:Wedding Day part 1

_(A week later)_

Kim and Monique were rummaging through Kim's closet looking for something for Kim to wear to the bachelorette party. Monique convinced her to go since she was going. Tara had invited her and she needed to have some fun. She was already dressed and Kim had called her and asked her to come help her.

"Oh, Kim, why don't you wear this?" Monique suggested. She was holding up a red halter top and a white shirt.

Kim looked at the outfit. "No skirt, but I like the shirt," she said, taking the shirt from her.

"Aw, come on. Why no skirt? I'm wearing a skirt," Monique whined.

"Because I don't want to wear a skirt, Monique," Kim said as she kept looking. Just then, she came across some semi-tight, black jeans that she didn't know she owned.

"Ooh, Kim, wear that. It makes you look hot," Monique said. Then she started looking through Kim's shoes. "Just find some matching shoes and," she picked a pair of red heels, "Walla." She handed the shoes to Kim.

Kim nodded in approval. "This is nice."

Monique smiled. "Good. Now, go put it on so we can go," she said.

Kim took the outfit into the bathroom with her. A few minutes later, she came out fully dressed and her hair done. Monique whistled. "Wow, Kim, you look so hot. I swear, if I wasn't straight and married, I would so hit that," she said.

Kim chuckled. "Uh, thanks, Monique…I think. So, you really think it looks good?" she asked.

Monique nodded. "I don't think the stripper is going to be paying attention to Tara at the party," she said.

Kim acted like she was worried. "Oh, my, that's terrible. Maybe I should change," she said walking toward her closet.

Monique stopped her. "Maybe you shouldn't. Let's go," she said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her room. Kim laughed as Monique dragged her out of her house. She did that way too much.

xxxxxx

"I'm glad you two could make it," Tara shouted over the loud music as she led Kim and Monique to the living room.

"This is more like a high school party," Kim shouted to Monique. Monique nodded in agreement. The place was crowded with women dancing, drinking, things of that nature.

Kim and Monique hung out for awhile before the music turned off suddenly. All the girls directed their attention to the front of the room. Tara was standing on the staircase. "Alright! You all having fun?" she asked. When some of the girls cheered, she continued. "Well, get ready to have even more fun. Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Here's Hang Low!" she yelled and a half naked man came into the room.

All the women, with the exception of Kim and Monique, screamed and cheered as he got on the table and started dancing all freaky and such. Monique's jaw dropped in amusement and Kim put her head down and covered her eyes, trying to hide that she was laughing. Just then, she heard Monique gasp and she started rapidly tapping her. Kim looked up at her. Monique had a grin on her face as she pointed toward Hang Low. Kim looked up to see a half drunk lady on the table dancing with him. Kim had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

Then she decided to join the fun a bit. "Whoo!" she screamed. Then she and Monique burst out laughing.

xxxxxx

Ron's party was just as wild as Tara's. The music wasn't as loud, but the men were going just as crazy about the stripper who was currently giving him a lap dance as he sat in a chair. All the men around them were cheering him on and whistling, but Ron felt extremely uncomfortable. He just knew he was blushing like crazy, especially when she grinded against the newly formed bulge in his pants. She did a few more R rated moves on him before she stopped.

"Ok, it's time for my break. Be back in five," she said with a wink. Then she swayed her hips seductively as she walked away.

All the guys cheered some more for Ron as he stood up. Josh walked over to him. "Man, you are having a great party. And I didn't think you could take it," he said, referring to the stripper.

Ron chuckled. "I couldn't," he said.

Josh chuckled, too. "Yeah, man, you looked like you were about to explode. You were over there looking a hot tamale," he said. Ron laughed along with him. Then Josh said, "Alright, man, I'm gonna catch you later."

"Alright," Ron said and Josh walked away. His scent drifted to Ron's nose, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in thought. _'That scent smells awfully familiar,'_ he thought. "That smells very similar to Tara's "new fragrance"," he said to himself. Just then, a thought donged on him and he quickly looked at Josh, who was across the room. His eyes widened with shock. "Oh…my…,"

xxxxxx

"God! That was so fun! You should totally do this again soon," Victoria, the half drunk lady dancing with Hang Low, said. It was about 1 in the morning and she was now completely drunk and everyone was leaving.

Tara smiled. "Uh, Vicky, I don't plan on getting remarried anytime soon," she said as she led her to the door.

Vicky pouted. "Aw, ok," she said. Then suddenly, her face brightened up. "But that was so fun. I mean, the way he was all like this," she said and started doing her own version of a dance move Hang Low was doing. Kim and Monique snickered.

Tara chuckled. Then she looked at another girl. "Brit, make sure she gets home safely," she said.

Brittney, one of the bride's maids, smiled and grabbed Victoria's arm. "Alright, Vick, let's go," she said as Victoria kept doing the dance. She pulled her out and Tara shut the door.

Then she leaned up against it and blew a breath. "Whoo! Glad that's over." Then she looked at Kim and Monique. "Vicky was starting to give me a headache," she said. Then she went in the living room and started cleaning up. "So, did you two have a good time?" she asked.

Kim and Monique smiled. "Oh, yes," Kim said.

Monique chuckled. "Yeah, it was very entertaining," she said.

Tara smiled. "Yeah. I did not expect her to get up there and dance with him. I was like 'Oh my God!'" she said with a laugh. Kim and Monique laughed, too.

Then Kim said, "We could help you clean up if you want."

Tara looked at them and bit her lip. "Would you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Monique said. Then she and Kim started helping. It was about 1:30 when they were almost finished.

Just then, Ron stormed in the house. "Tara, I need to talk to you now," he demanded. Then he noticed Kim and Monique standing there with surprised looks on their faces. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, um, hi," he said feeling kind of embarrassed for exploding like that.

Monique said hi and Kim just smiled slightly. Tara slowly walked up behind them and Ron turned his attention back to her. She could tell he was pissed by the way he was glaring at her. Her eyes widened slightly with fear. "Kim, Monique, could you please leave? I need to have a discussion with my fiancé alone," he said without taking his eyes off of Tara.

Monique nodded. "Ok, we'll see you two tomorrow. Let's go, Kim," she said and pulled Kim out of the house.

Once she was sure they were gone, Tara spoke. "Hi, sweetie," she said sweetly and cautiously.

Ron scowled. "Don't you 'Hi, sweetie' me," he said.

Tara made sure she kept her distance. She didn't know if Ron would just snap and hit her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he didn't look any calmer. In fact, he looked angrier. "Well, at the party, after this very nice lady gave me a lap dance, Josh came up and talked to me. When he left, he smelled very, very, very similar to the way you smell sometimes. In fact, I believe they are exactly the same," he said.

Tara shifted her eyes. Then she looked at him. "Ok…What are you trying to say?" she asked.

Ron took a few steps toward her, which caused her to take one back. "I think you know," he said staring down at her. When Tara didn't say anything, he asked, "Tara, are you cheating on me with Josh?"

Tara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Then she shook her head. "What!? No, Ron, I would never do something like that to you!" she exclaimed.

Ron crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Well, maybe you can explain how in the mornings when you leave, you smell like you, but when you return on the afternoon, you smell exactly like Josh," he said, his glare even worse now.

Tara sighed. Then she said, "I hang out with Bonnie, and sometimes Josh comes with us."

Ron took a step forward. "Why?"

"I don't know. I know that he and Bonnie are broken up, but I guess they still do _things_ together. I'm not exactly sure, ok?" Tara said, hoping he bought it.

Ron uncrossed his arms. "So, you're not cheating on me?" he asked, not fully believing what she said.

"Of course not," Tara said, shifting her eyes again.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you lying to me?" he asked.

"Pssh, no," Tara lied, not looking at him.

Ron gently grabbed Tara's face and turned her head toward his so she was looking right at him. "I'm gonna ask again. Are you lying to me?" he asked.

Tara forced herself to look him in the eye. "No."

Ron sighed and let her go. "Ok," he said, hoping she wasn't lying to his face.

Tara sighed, too, but in relief. Then she took a step closer and put her hand on his arm. "I love you, Ronnie. You know that," she said. Ron nodded. Then Tara smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, you're very hot when you're angry," she said seductively.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to make me not angry," he said.

Tara leaned forward until her lips were inches from his. "Is it working?" she asked.

Ron gazed at her lips. "No," he said.

She leaned closer. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to keep trying," she said and kissed him.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Kim didn't want to get out of bed. If she did, she would have to g to the church and get ready for the wedding and that was something she wasn't exactly looking forward to. Just as soon as she was about to try to go back to sleep, Monique burst in her room.

"Alright, Kimmie! Get up, let's go to the church!" she exclaimed, unusually cheerful.

Kim groaned. _'Of course she would show up,'_ she thought as Monique pulled her blankets back.

Monique put her hands on her hips. "Kim, get up," she demanded.

Kim groaned again. "No, I don't wanna go," she said.

"That's too bad," Monique said, looking through her closet for something for her to wear, "because you're in the wedding. I did not get up this morning and drank three cups of coffee and two Red Bulls so I can stay awake for nothing. Now, get your butt out that bed and go shower," she said, throwing an outfit at Kim. Kim just laid there. Monique crossed her arms. "Don't make me get the bucket," she threatened.

Kim's eyes snapped open and she looked at Monique. "You wouldn't," she said.

Monique walked out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back in holding a bucket full of water. "Try me," she said.

Kim gasped in horror and immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

An hour later

Kim and Monique arrived at the church along with Felix and the twins. Monique told Kim they were going to find a seat and they went into the sanctuary. Kim looked around. Then she walked to a door and opened it. Inside, all the bride's maids were getting ready. Brittney noticed Kim come and she smiled.

"Hey, Kim. You might want to get ready now so you can help Tara," she said.

Kim smiled and nodded. After she was completely dressed and her hair was done, she walked out of that room and went into a room in which she thought was Tara's. Instead, it was Ron's. He turned around and smiled once he saw it was Kim. "Hey, Kim. You look really nice," he said.

Kim smiled and nodded. "Thanks. All the other girls look the same, so you're going to have to compliment them, too. You know, so you won't show signs of favoritism," she joked.

She and Ron laughed. Then, Ron's smile faded. "Look, Kim, I-," he started.

"I'm looking for Tara's room," Kim interrupted, not wanting to get on that subject.

Ron frowned. "Oh, uh, it's across the hall," he said looking down.

Kim thanked him and closed the door. She frowned, too. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him. It was just that she didn't want to hear the truth for some reason. She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to keep her distance from him. She thought it would be easier for her to get over him that way. She wasn't that wasn't true, but she just sighed and went to Tara's room.

She knocked and opened the door. Tara looked at her through the mirror and smiled. "Hey, Kim. Come on in," she said.

Kim walked in and closed the door. "Tara, you look so beautiful," she said as she walked over to her.

Tara smiled. "Thanks," she said. Then she asked, "Could you help me get my bow right? I'm pretty sure it's all messed up." She was right. The bow was upside down and tangled.

Kim gaped at it. "How did you get it like this, Tara?" she asked as she attempted to untangle it.

Tara shrugged and bit her lip. "I don't know. I was putting it on one minute and the next, it was like this," she said. Kim chuckled and she continued to untangle the bow. It was quiet the first few minutes until Tara broke the silence. "Kim?"

"Hmm?" Kim asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she worked on the bow.

"I never did thank you for buying me the dress. That was very nice of you. I didn't expect it though, seeing that you said it didn't do me justice," Tara said.

Kim laughed a bit. "Yeah, well, I looked at it again and I was completely wrong. Besides, getting a dress made would've pushed the wedding back," she said.

Tara laughed, too. "You know, for some reason, I thought you would've wanted that," she said. Kim froze. "I mean, seeing your history with Ron, I thought you devised some kind of plan to keep me from marrying Ron." She started laughing again.

"Ha. Haha, ha," Kim chuckled nervously. Then she stopped smiling and continued to work on the bow. Finally, she got the bow untangled and she put it on the right way. Then she smiled. "There you go. All better now," she said.

Tara smiled. "Thanks so much, Kim. What would I do without you?" she said.

Kim's smile faded a bit and she sighed. "You're welcome. You look great. I'm so happy for you. You finally got the man you wanted in high school," she said.

Tara's smile faded. She turned around and looked at Kim. She sighed, too. "Look, Kim, I-," she started, but was interrupted by the organ playing.

Kim started backing up toward the door. "Well, I better get out there. See you inside," she said and walked out.

Tara sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she blew a breath and picked up her bouquet. Then she straightened her dress and said to herself, "It's show time."

Then she walked out of the room.

-----

Bummer. Looks like the wedding's really going on. Another bummer. Story's almost over. So sorry. Well, you know the deal. Tell me what you think.

Jade


	12. Chapter 9:Wedding Day part 2

Sorry it took so long to update. My internet decided it wanted to stop working, so I couldn't do anything. I know you guys were probably getting impatient with me, but it wasn't my fault. But anyways, sorry again.

-----------

Music played as the bride's maids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Kim was the last to walk out with a friend of Ron's. As she walked, Ron gazed at her with a slight smile on his face. 'Wow, she's beautiful. I just had to make her mad at me,' he thought sadly. As Kim got closer, she looked at Ron, noticing how handsome he looked. She smiled until she noticed he was looking at her. She quickly looked away.

Finally, she and the best man split up and took their respectable places. A flower girl came walking down the aisle, dropping the rose pedals as she went. Once she was finished, the organ player began playing "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone stood as the doors opened and Tara and her dad was revealed. Some people gasped at how pretty she looked in her dress.

Even Kim had to admit that Tara looked beautiful as they walked down the aisle in perfect rhythm with the music. Ron gazed at Tara the same way he gazed at Kim, only different. For some reason, he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be. Ok, so he knew the reason. He was in love with his former best friend. He wanted to change the "former" part.

When Tara finally reached the altar, Ron smiled and took her hand. Tara smiled back and stood beside him. Her dad gave Tara to Ron and went to sit down. Kim couldn't help but feel a little upset watching this take place. She glanced at Monique, who was sitting in the pews looking rather upset. She chuckled on the inside and turned her attention back to the preacher.

He smiled at the almost newly weds and then looked out to the crowd. "Dearly beloved," he started, "we gather here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony; Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable and Ms. Tara Blair Hudelston." Ron and Tara smiled at each other. The preacher continued. "If anyone has any objections on why these two shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace," he said.

Kim glanced at Monique again and saw that Monique was staring right back at her with a knowing look. They were too busy shooting each other looks to notice Josh about to flip his lid. Apparently, Monique convinced Kim to say something, because Kim opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden, "I object!"

Some people gasped as everyone turned their heads in the direction it came from. Even Monique looked surprised as she stared. Kim looked and saw Josh standing looking straight at Tara. She looked at Monique, but Monique shrugged with a shocked looked on her face. Tara whirled around with a mix between happiness and shock on her face. Ron turned around with the same look, only it also showed a little hurt and a tiny bit of anger.

The preacher looked a little shocked as well. He looked at Josh. "And what are you're reasons?" he asked.

Josh took a breath and walked into the aisle. He watched Ron as he cautiously walked toward Tara. He didn't know if Ron might attack him, seeing that Ron was eying with his arms crossed. He stopped once he was right in front of Tara and he looked her in the eye. He sighed and said, "I'm in love with Tara," with a content smile. Almost everyone in the room gasped. Josh continued. "Those days I spent with you were not only pleasurable, but they also made me want you more than I ever thought I could," he said.

Tara's eyes widened slightly as she smiled slightly. Then her smile slowly faded as she looked at Ron. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, because for some strange reason, Ron had his head down and was laughing. Josh, Kim, Monique, and Felix stared at him like he was crazy. Soon, he looked up and walked closer to Tara and Josh. They both took a step back.

Ron smiled slightly as he looked at Josh. "So, you were screwing my fiancé, huh?" he asked. Josh opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ron chuckled and turned his attention to Tara. He looked a little more serious. "You lied. Thrice," he said and Tara lowered her head. Ron took a step back and looked at them both. "I only have one thing to say to you two," he said and they both looked up at him.

Ron chuckled and said, "Thank you."

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

Instead of answering, Ron turned and started walking down the aisle toward the exit. Monique looked at Kim and Kim looked at her. She gestured toward Ron and Kim nodded. She handed her bouquet to a random person and started walking quickly down the aisle. Ron was already out the front door and going down the steps by the time Kim came out of the sanctuary.

She hiked up her dress and jogged to the front door. She pushed it open and ran out on the step. Ron was already starting toward the sidewalk. She took her chance and called his name. "Ron!"

Ron stopped and turned around as Kim started going down the steps. He smiled and started walking toward her. Kim stopped on the last step and Ron stopped in front of her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Look, Kim, I'm-" he started.

"No, Ron, I'm sorry," Kim interrupted.

Ron looked confused. "You're sorry?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, I am. I did listen to your side of the story and I should have. I ignored you and that was kind of childish and wrong and I'm sorry. I should've just let you explain." She paused. Then asked, "What is your side of the story?"

Ron took a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. Then he sighed again. "My friend called me from California. He started blabbing about how I was totally in love with you and how I was gonna cheat on Tara with you and he was really starting to annoy me because I knew how right he was, so I told him a bunch of lies to get him to shut up," he said.

Kim put up her hand. "Whoa, whoa, what did you say?" she asked.

"I said that I told him a bunch of lies," Ron started.

Kim shook her head. "No, no, no, before that."

Ron chuckled and said, "Um, I said he was saying that I was going to cheat-"

"After that," Kim interrupted.

"Oh, I said that he was starting to annoy me because I knew how right he was," he said, lowering his voice near the end.

A grin slowly crept on Kim's face. "You knew how _right_ he was? You were still in love with me," Kim said as more of a statement than a question.

Ron nodded. "And still am. I never stopped loving you, Kim, but I guess I thought you did, so I went out with Tara. I'm sorry if I hurt yo-" Ron was interrupted by Kim grabbing him by his shoulders and crushing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He let out a content sigh, closed his eyes, and pulled her closer.

After a few seconds, Kim pulled away and smiled. "You should really learn to stop apologizing," she said, biting her lip. Ron chuckled and kissed her again.

Just then, they heard the door close. They pulled away and looked in that direction to see Monique, Felix, the twins-of course, Bonnie, Josh, and Tara.

Monique smiled and said, "Told ya so," to Kim. Kim laughed and Ron looked confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kim said, winking at him. Ron smiled. Kim took his hands and they walked up the stairs to join the rest of them. Monique immediately gave Kim a hug, followed by Bonnie, and then Felix. Then, Felix gave Ron a manly hug and then Monique and Bonnie hugged Ron afterwards.

Just then, Josh slowly approached Ron. "Hey, man, I'm sorry for what I did," he said.

"So am I," Tara said from behind Josh.

Ron stared at them for a moment. Then he chuckled and said, "It's fine."

Tara emerged from behind Josh and stepped in front of him. "Oh my gosh, really?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah." Tara smiled widely and hugged Ron. He laughed and hugged her back. Then he pulled back and said, "You look really pretty."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"So glad you didn't get a _white _dress," he joked.

Tara gasped in mock offense and lightly hit Ron. He laughed as she walked away to talk to Kim. Then Josh came up to him. "Hey, no hard feelings, right?"

Ron arched an eye brow. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. Josh looked a little shocked until Ron laughed and said, "No, I'm just joking. No hard feelings at all, but just so we're clear, you're not coming anywhere near Kim."

Josh shook his head. "Oh, no, of course not."

"That was sarcasm," Ron said.

Josh shifted his eyes. "Pssh, no it wasn't," he said smiling. Then he looked over Ron's shoulder. "Hey, Kim? Can I get a hug?" he asked and walked past Ron toward her.

Ron shook his head with a smile. "He think I'm playing," he said to himself and went over to the rest of them were at.

xxxxx

"I can't believe it took all this for us to get together."

"Well, I wasn't as bad as you, meanie."

"Well, I tend to get annoyed when people so right and keep throwing it in my face."

"You can say that again."

Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch at Ron's house talking about what it took for them to get together. It took three years and seven months and a lot of denial for them to get together. Now, they finally were and loving every minute of it.

"So," Ron started slowly, "I've been thinking."

"Mhm," Kim said, playing with his fingers.

"And," he continued the same way, "I was just wondering what you planned on doing for the rest of your life."

Kim froze and looked at him. "Are you suggesting something?" she asked.

Ron smirked. "Depends," he said.

"On?" Kim asked.

"Whatever you're doing for the rest of your life," Ron said.

Kim smiled and blushed. "Oh, well, um, Ron, if you want to ask me something, you better hurry up and ask…that is, before I change my mind," she said.

Ron chuckled and grabbed Kim's hand. "Kim, I went almost four years without being with you and I went three years of it without you at all. I don't plan on doing that again. So, with that being said," he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and Kim's eyes widened, "Kim, will you make my wish come true and marry me?" Ron opened the box and showed Kim the engagement ring.

Kim seemed to be frozen in place. She didn't blink and it didn't look like she was breathing. Her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Ron waved his hand in front of her face. All of a sudden, Kim started nodding. Ron's face lit up. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

Kim kissed Ron and said, "That was a definite yes."

Ron smiled widely and put the ring on Kim's left ring finger. Then, he grabbed her and kissed her. When he finally pulled away, Kim stood up. She looked at Ron and grinned. "Well, Ron, let me be the first to congratulate you," she said. Ron laughed. "And, now, I think it's about time I present to you an…engagement present," Kim said, shifting her eyes.

Ron chuckled. Then he pretended to be shocked. He gasped. "For me? You shouldn't have," he said, placing his hand over his heart.

Kim giggled. Then she said, "Don't worry. You're going to love it." Then she started walking toward the staircase.

Ron looked at her, confused. "Where you going?" he asked.

Kim looked back at him. "Well, you want your present, don't you?"

"You actually bought a present?" Ron asked.

Kim smirked and kept walking upstairs. "You're a bright boy, figure it out."

Ron sat on the couch a minute trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then, suddenly, he gasped in realization and looked in the direction of the staircase. Kim was already up the stairs and down the hall. Ron immediately hopped up from the couch and started running up the stairs.

"Kim, wait! KP! Hold up!"

-------

Well, that's it. I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. Seeya later! Until then…

Jade


	13. Dedication

Hi,guys! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed KP:LALS:NA! You all were amazing and told it to me straight. Without you guys, I would have probably not even considered writing this story or completing it. All of you helped me a lot with ideas and some of you gave me wonderful advice. Even though some of you were so smart and practically guessed what I was going to do next, I still appreciate you. So, that is why I dedicated this very last chapter to everyone who reviewed my story.

p.s.- If I left anyone off, please don't hate me for it. There were a lot of reviews to go through.

Donteatacowman

Katsumara

CajunBear73

ZoeyChase08

RSfan

KP Chick

Joe Stoppinghem

screaming phoenix

Sentinel103

Gaara0Pawn

Trinovantes

Cabreral234

ILoveEdwardCullen124

LoPe21

Thanks a lot to all of you guys! Love ya!

Jade


End file.
